dirty_sanchezfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Dainton
Lee Dainton is is a professional skateboarder, daredevil and one quarter of the Dirty Sanchez crew. Dainton is often seen as the leader of the group often leading the crew into the Stunts they do and retreating when the stunt has gone too far. His stunts are often the piercing/cutting ones. Early life When he was a baby his father, while playing with him, accidentally threw him over his shoulder resulting in Dainton hitting his head quite hard. Jokingly Dainton says it may be the reason why he is so "fucked up". During his school years Dainto was often bullied, at one point a gang of bullies chased him home where he was told to go back out there to face them, he beaten up badly. Not much is known about how well Dainton did in school other than that. He picked up a fond connection with skateboarding where he met Pritchard later on the line he then met Pancho and Dan Joyce. From this point on they became friends and started doing stunts. He use to work for D.I.Y Dirty Sanchez Dirty Sanchez first aired in 2003, this was where Dainton was able to shine. Dainton never changes over the course of the series. He never loses his cool and remains calm and in control most of the time, however he has gotten angry when he has been attacked for no reason by Pritchard or surprised and freaked out when something homosexual happens near or to him. He often does the "dark and macabre stunts. Series one introduces Dainton's girlfriend Amy and how before they were in an on again off again relationship, however a particular event in both their lives would make them happily stay together properly as Dainton explains that, one day Amy suddenly cut all contact with Dainton and had even thrown out his clothes and changed the lock on her door, presumably leaving Dainton very confused and very hurt about why she had done this to him. A few months later at three in the morning Dainton gets a phone call from Amy, who tries to be nice by asking how he is and says she has something to tell him, Dainton however wants nothing to do with her after what she did, tells her this and hangs up, only for Amy to call again right away. When asked by Dainton what was so important that she called Amy drops a bombshell on Dainton that she was pregnant, then says the baby might not be his, and then later on afterwards sometime later saying it might actually be his. Luckily and thankfully for Dainton it turned out Amy was indeed pregnant with his child, and a little girl named Indie was born, since then Dainton and Amy have stayed together as a couple. The first series also shows Dainton's interactions and relationship with Gabby, Amy's daughter from a previous relationship. The identity of Gabby's father or if he even keeps in touch with his daughter isn't known to Dirty Sanchez fans, what is known however is that, according to Amy, Gabby thinks the world of Dainton, Dainton has essentially been like a dad to Gabby for years and they are shown to have a pretty good relationship with each other as Gabby teases Dainton by saying he smells, Dainton teasing her right back by promising she wouldn't get any Christmas presents that year, however he, along with Amy start to laugh when Gabby says Dainton has a big nose, showing Dainton and Amy's relationship had certainly improved since finding out she was pregnant, at the time the episode featuring Amy was broadcast before she gave birth to Indie as she was shown with a noticeable baby bump. In Series one it is revealed that Dainton pretty much often causes most of the trouble, leading his friends into danger or harms way. Dainton also reveals that he has OCD, though strangely this OCD is never seen apart from a scene in the first series with Dainton showing the boys his daily routines and how, if he doesn't do it in a certain way he believes bad things will happen to him, he'll have to redo the entire routine again from the start. In Series two Dainton was shown as the only person out of all the Sanchez crew to be able to work properly, praised in almost all the episodes for hard work and was the only one who took any of the work seriously. Series three saw the worst from Dainton. Throughout the series he tortures and torments Pritchard and does his usual thing to Pancho whenever he fell asleep. Interestingly he never bothers Johnny B despite the fact that Dainton would normally mess with anyone he laid eyes on, however like the others he was most likely scared shitless of Johnny B, though this didn't stop him from throwing a bucket of his own piss at Johnny at one point in the series. Dainton out of all the Sanchez at the end of the series was the most calm and the one to have been "fucked with" the least. This series did see the rivalry between himself and Pritchard reach a boiling point when, in revenge for Pritchard unintentionally blinding the tour bus driver during his pepper spray attack on Dainton and for Pritchard intentionally fucking off and leaving Dainton to fend for himself against Pancho, Dainton decides to shave the top of Pritchard's hair off and tries to frame Pancho for it when Pritchard woke up. Suffice to say, when he woke up and discovered what had happened Pritchard was the most pissed off he had ever been in the series, in fact this marked the only time Pritch was seriously angry and genuinely upset with Dainton for what he had done, and seeing Pritchard react the way he did made Dainton regret doing it after everything had cooled down. Relationships with the other Sanchez Matthew Pritchard Matthew and Lee have been best friends for a long time according to family members and the two themselves. Despite this the two have been in a long rivalry with each other. In series one and two they were neutral to each other and rarely did they seriously harm one another apart from fucking with each other as they usually do, however as Series three came things got ugly. Throughout the third series Dainton ,non stop, kept attacking Pritchard with pranks, for example he had stolen his passport and changed it, he terrorised Pritchard with spiders, jellyfish, a hard stick, pasta and even went as far to shave his hair. This continued to the movie where Dainton faked a world record to purposely anger Pritchard. Despite this and all the shit they've put each other and still put each other through they're still best friends. Pancho Dainton picks on Pancho for his size and clumsiness. Dainton will, just like Pritchard and spidrs, exploit his fears of height. Dainton is often the cause of most of Pancho's wake up pranks mainly in shaving his head, giving him a new hairstyle or shaving off his beloved eyebrows. However despite this they are shown to be good friends, even managing to get along with each other in Phi Phi during their stay at a luxury hotel and Pancho even gave encouragement and support to Dainton during his training for his upcoming fight, and despite all the hell he puts Pancho through there are two times where Dainton had shown actual concern for his short, fat and drunk friend; the first was during the Battle swimming test, where the boys had to jump into a pool with loads of heavy equipment on and swim out of the pool. Dainton and Pritchard did it fine, albeit with some difficulty, however when Pancho jumped into the pool he didn't resurface right away, in fact he stayed in the bottom of the pool for quite a while. This was due to the fact that Pancho is much shorter than Dainton and Pritchard and not as strong as they are, so when he jumped in the weight from the equipment, combined with his short height, made him sink to the bottom immediately, and during the attempts to get him out Dainton, out of all the boys, looked the most worried for Pancho. The second time happened during their stay in Russia during the Gorbachev prank; as he and Pritchard were in the middle of shaving the sleeping Pancho's head he suddenly stopped snoring and made Dainton and Pritchard worry he had stopped breathing, however as if on command once the worried Dainton told him to breath Pancho immediately started snoring again and nearly made the boys laugh out loud. . Dan Joyce Lee Dainton is friends with Dan Joyce but has shown a dislike to how Dan can act at times, for example he accused Dan of not being able to take a joke. Dainton and Dan never seem to mess with each other sometimes sparking the two to team up on Pritchard or Pancho. Dainton has shown concern whenever Dan does one of his Disgusting stunts telling him not to do it but like the other doesn't stop encouraging it. After Dirty Sanchez Dainton injury S1Ep1.jpg|Dainton after a skateboarding accident 8b1f914fa9f86af056a5fbb9e26fa1915af9826b.jpg|Dainton in Russia Daint,amy,gab.png|Dainton with step daughter, Gaby and girlfriend, Amy Dainton and daughter.jpg|Dainton and his daughter in 2009 Dainton in the workplace.jpg|Dainton working "really hard" Animal logo daint.jpg|Dainton's animal logo Dainton runs his own skateboarding team known as Kill City. The team features in his weekly video blog called 'Sunday Stooges' (via YouTube) along with other videos he records, edits and produces. In late December 2009 early January 2010, Dainton released the official Kill City tour video titled 'Hobo Code' which was a free download via his Myspace account. He also tours with Pritchard for their 'Pritchard vs Dainton' show which is similar to the Dirty Sanchez live stage show. Dainton and Pritchard are the only members that still perform stunts. On 4th November 2017, Dainton proposed to Amy after 22 years of dating, with the wedding due in 2018.https://www.walesonline.co.uk/news/wales-news/lovely-moment-dirty-sanchez-star-13721232 In 2017 both Dainton and Pritchard announced on social media that they are conducting a "15 Year anniversary tour for Dirty Sanchez". External Links https://www.facebook.com/leedainton https://www.youtube.com/user/daint66/featured https://instagram.com/dainton_lee/ https://twitter.com/dainton https://myspace.com/dainton/photos Reference Category:People Category:Sanchez crew Category:Stuntman Category:Main Sanchez Category:Dirty Sanchez Category:People from Wales Category:People who have appeared naked Category:People from Europe